The CICADA Research Education Component (REC) will provide mentoring and research training to RCMAR Scientists from underrepresented backgrounds in health services research (HSR) and aging. The long-term goal of the REC is to expand the number of underrepresented faculty with successful careers conducting independent research to advance and improve the delivery, organization, and financing of health care for aging populations. We will target three categories of trainees to become RCMAR Scientists: (1) MD and MD/PhD clinical fellows who have completed their residency, (2) PhD postdoctoral trainees, and (3) MD/PhD, MD, and PhD junior faculty [defined as Instructor or early-stage (<3 years) Assistant Professor]. To help build our pipeline of promising researchers, we will also engage in targeted efforts to identify undergraduate and graduate students from underrepresented groups to participate in mentored research experiences?e.g., during a summer semester or research block. The CICADA REC will select three new RCMAR Scientists each year through a competitive call for pilot grants. Each RCMAR Scientist will conduct a 1-year pilot research project supported by the CICADA REC through pilot research funding and high-quality, intensive mentoring by established Penn health services researchers focusing on health care delivery for aging populations and, in particular, disparities in care. Mentors will have experience in guiding and nurturing developing investigators, including those from groups that are underrepresented in HSR in aging. Once the RCMAR Scientists have completed their 1- year pilot project, they will remain a part of the CICADA community and continue to benefit from CICADA?s research training and support, as the REC is committed to developing RCMAR Scientists into successful independent researchers in HSR for aging populations.